Dr. Inferno
Dr. Inferno is the main antagonist of the Agents theme. He is an evil genius who tries to take over the world and bring the Agents to an end. Background Doctor Inferno commands many henchmen and introduced a new hair and robotic arm part. His first ever scheme was to send his henchman, Saw Fist to steal an energy crystal so he could complete one of his experiments, however, his plan was thwarted by Agent Chase. His second plan was to get his thug, Break Jaw to bring him a treasure map from deep within the swamp. Agent Charge came to steal the map, before he could get to it though, Break Jaw left on his jet ski. Agent Charge caught up on his motorcycle to save the day. He then tried several evil schemes using his henchmen. At one point, he was captured by the Agents but eventually broke free. He has many henchmen who he uses to do his jobs, which is why he is rarely seen in Agents sets. He is very rich, though no one knows where his wealth comes from. He was originally an agent however after an explosion that blew off his arm, he blamed the agents for his loss and had it replaced with a mechanical one. He rose up and created his own organization and hired many henchmen that were either deformed or cyborgs. He created a laptop that had his most recent plans to take over the world, but the laptop was stolen by Agent Chase in his turbocar. After that failure, he built a giant robot that he used to terrorize LEGO City, though that scheme was ended by Agent Chase and Agent Trace. He also established a volcano as a lair, in which he created a giant laser. He once captured Agent Fuse and was about to drop him into lava, but the Agents came to the rescue just in time to end Inferno's evil plan. He dreams of the day he shall rule the Earth. It is unknown what became of Dr. Inferno, while his last plot was terrorizing the city in his robot. It is assumed he was captured by the Agents and sent to prison. LEGO.com Description Henchmen * Dollar Bill (Right Hand Man) (Senior operative) * Dr. D. Zaster (Scientist) * Dr. Slime Face (Scientist) * Dyna-Mite (Senior operative) * Saw Fist * Break Jaw * Claw-Dette * Gold Tooth * Spy Clops * Fire-Arm * Magma Commander * Magma Drone * Inferno Henchman * Remote Control Sharks * Remote Control Crocodiles Gallery Dr Inferno-Cropped.png|In My LEGO Network Notes * He appears in The Robot Chronicles as the main antagonist and sponsors two races. * He has the same arm as Claw-Dette, Magma Commander, Saw Fist, Fire-Arm, the Robot, Evil Robot and the Space Villain. * He is one of the few LEGO minifigures with two-colored hair. Others include Narcissa Malfoy from Harry Potter and Dr. D. Zaster, one of Dr. Inferno's henchmen, ironically with the same hairpiece, only in white and green. * His hair piece is used by the Crazy Scientist from the fourth series of the Minifigures theme and The Crazy Scientist in the Monster Fighters theme. * In the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, Lord Garmadon has this hairpiece in black. * In the LEGO Minifigure Sticker Collection Book, Dr. D. Zaster's description says "Dr. D. Zaster is an old friend of Dr. Inferno." However, in The Robot Chronicles, Dr. Inferno became Dr. D. Zaster after falling into the Agents' trap. *Dr. Inferno is similar to Dr. No and Ernst Stavro Blofeld of the James Bond film franchise. Like Dr. No, he is a scientist with robotic appendages (while No has robotic hands, Inferno has a robotic right arm), while like Blofeld, Inferno is a scarred mastermind running a criminal organization who rarely gets himself involved personally in the field. Appearances * 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center * 8637 Mission 8: Volcano Base * 8970 Robo Attack * 2856195 LEGO Minifigure Ultimate Sticker Collection * My LEGO Network * The Robot Chronicles Video Game Appearances * LEGO Worlds References # Dr. Inferno's My LEGO Network page Category:Agents Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008